Mi Mamá
by SeresLinda
Summary: ¿Qué le puedo regalar a mi mami? Nessie quiere encontrar un lindo regalo para su mami


**"LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS"**

**Autora pov.**

_**Hoy es un día especial, no porque lo proclamaran día de las madre, sino porque tengo una madre para festejarle.**_

**Nessie pov.**

Mi mami es la persona que más amo en este mundo, hoy era el día de las madres, Jake y mi padre me dijeron que debía comprarle algo realmente lindo a mi mamá. Me dijeron que si ella no hubiera luchado contra todos por mí, nosotros no nos habríamos conocido y que por esa razón ella se merece lo mejor que podamos encontrar.

-Vamos Nessie, se nos hace tarde-me llamo Jake

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunte

-Tu padre nos prestó su Volvo, para ir a Port Ángeles-me contesto

-¿Y qué vamos a comprar?-pregunte mientras me subía al auto de papá

-No estoy muy seguro, pero en cuanto veamos el regalo adecuado para tu madre, volveremos y disfrutaremos de un día completo con ella-me dijo emocionado

-¿También le puedo comprar algo a mi abuelita?-le pregunte

-Claro, la mamá le los vampiros es muy importante y le compraremos algo que le guste-me respondió

-Yo le quiero comprar unas flores a mi abuelita-le dije

-Bueno pues vamos por ellas y después por el regalo de tu mamá ¿Te parece?

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

En menos de una hora llegamos a una enorme florería, había más flores de las que jamás había visto. Mi abuelita estaría muy feliz si las viera.

-Buenas tardes ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-nos preguntó un señor muy pero muy alto aunque no tanto como Jake

-Quiero unas flores por favor-le dije

-Claro nena, dime ¿Cuáles te gustan?-me pregunto

Me gire para poder ver a mi alrededor y me topé con unas flores rosas con puntitos negros

-Esas son muy bonitas-le dije

-Son lilas-me dijo

-Quiero esas Jake

-¿Cuántas quieres?-me pregunto

-Quiero mmmmmm… 8 si quiero 8 en un ramo-le dije feliz

-Está bien-dijo después de que Jake le diera su aprobación

-Qué bueno que tu padre nos dio dinero Nessie, esas flores son hermosas y valen cada centavo

-Si son muy bonitas-les respondí muy emocionada

Al poco tiempo el señor nos dio un enorme ramo con muchas florecitas blancas que combinaban muy bonito con las Lilas.

Después salimos rumbo al centro comercial, no sabíamos lo que íbamos a comprar, pero estaba segura de que sería algo muy lindo para mi mamá.

**Bella pov.**

Estábamos todos en la casa grande, ya que nos reunimos para pasar el las madres con Esme, los chicos y yo habíamos planeado un día de juegos y pasatiempos en compañía de nuestra madre, incluso Carlisle había faltado al hospital para estar con nosotros.

Tal vez estaba un poco deprimida porque era mi primer día de las madres sin Renne, pero no podía ir a verla así que le mande mis saludos por teléfono y su regalo por correo, también le había mandado algo a Sue pero ella estaba con Seth y Leah así que no me preocupaba.

Además de que era mi primer año como madre, pero Nessie se había ido de paseo con Jacob, así que aquí estaba con mis padres, hermanos y mi adorado esposo, por eso no me sentía tan olvidada pero no sé, supongo que esperaba algo más.

**Edward pov.**

Había mandado a Jacob con Nessie al centro comercial para que le compraran algo a Bella, sabía que estaba mal el mandar a Nessie hoy en lugar de estar aquí y acompañar a su madre, pero de verdad quería que sorprendieran con lo que Nessie escogiera para ella. Le había contado un poco de cómo fue que su madre se rebeló contra todos nosotros con tal de traerla a este mundo.

Nessie estaba muy feliz por ser capaz de darle algo a su madre en agradecimiento, así que me pidió permiso para ir a conseguirle algo realmente lindo y claro que le di permiso, pero en lugar de ir con ella le pedí a Jacob que la acompañara. No quería dejar a mi Bella tan abandonada así que me quede con ella.

Estábamos todos en la sala conversando alegremente, pero notaba que mi Bella estaba un poco decaída, me mataba verla así pero sabía que valdría la pena.

**Nessie pov.**

-Lo encontré, lo encontré, lo encontré ¡Viva!- me puse a gritas muy feliz

-¿Qué es Nessie?-me pregunto Jake, ya que llevábamos varias horas buscando algo para mi mami

-Mira-le mostré mi hallazgo, era un preciosa ovejita, era casi de mi tamaño y era muy muy suavecita

-Wow es perfecta para tu madre-me dijo Jake riéndose

-¿Porque?

-Tu padre siempre decía que parecía una oveja cundo era humana porque era igual tierna y frágil-me explico

-Entonces es más que perfecta

-Tienes razón, vamos a pagarla, porque ya se nos hizo tarde-me dijo empujándome a la caja para pagar

Nos tomó más tiempo del que pensábamos encontrar el regalo de mamá, pero sabíamos que estaría feliz cuando en cuanto viera lo que le habíamos comprado.

Era tarde cuando entramos en el camino de tierra que daba a la casa grande, aun no comenzaba a anochecer pero no faltaba mucho para que empezara a oscurecerse el cielo, nos habíamos tardado mucho.

Al llegar nos bajamos casi corriendo del coche de mi papá para entrar a la casa con los demás y poder ver a mi mami.

-Ya llegamos- aviso Jake

-Estamos en la cocina-no aviso mi abuelito así que fuimos para haya y nos encontramos a todos enfrascados en una plática animada. Como siempre mi mami fue la primera en darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Hola mi cielo, ¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto con su dulzura de siempre, por eso me encantaba la voz de mamá

-Bien mami, recorrimos casi todo el centro comercial-le dije emocionada

-Qué bueno que te divertiste amor-me sonrió

-¿Edward me ayudas?-llamo Jake a papá

-Claro Jacob, ahora volvemos-anuncio papá y salió detrás de Jake, supongo que por lo regalos que se quedaron en el auto

-Mami ¿Me das una manzana?-le pregunte a mamá

-Claro linda, ¿Amarilla o roja?-me pregunto

-Mmmmmm… hoy quiero amarilla mami

-Muy bien-la tomo y la llevo al lavabo para lavármela, porque el abuelo decía que si no lavaba las cosas que iba a comer, me podía enfermar de mi pancita

-Toma nena-me tendió mi manzana mamá, me gustaba que mamá me llamara con esos apodos lindos

-Ya volvimos-grito Jake

-Ven Nessie, tu sabes para quien es cada cosa-me dijo papá dándome primero las flores de mi abuelita

-Mira lo que te trajimos abuelita-le enseñe el ramo tan bonito que le compramos

-Son hermosas cariño, ¿Son para mí?-me pregunto

-Si abuelita, son Lilas-le dije emocionada

-Muchas gracias pequeña, muchas gracias Jake-nos agradeció

-Toma hija-me paso papá la ovejita de mamá

-Mami, mira-le ofrecí su ovejita

-¿Qué es amor?-me pregunto cuando la estaba tomando de mis manos

-Es una ovejita, mami y yo la escogí solita para ti-le dije orgullosa de mi misma

-¿De verdad amor?

-Si mami, ¿verdad que está muy bonita?

-Esta preciosa cariño, muchas gracias-me dijo y me alzo en brazos junto con la ovejita

-Felicidades mami

-Gracias mi amor-me dijo y me dio un beso en mi frente

**Bella pov.**

Me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, mi hija era un encanto y para que mentir me sentía muy amada por ella

**Edward pov.**

Sabía que había sido una buena idea mandar a Nessie, Bella se ve radiante me encanta verla tan feliz. Se lo merece es una gran madre.

**Nessie pov.**

Después de los regalos pasamos una gran tarde entre chistes y juegos, mi mamá y mi abuelita fueron las más importantes hoy, todos las mimaban.

Mi mami merecía eso y más, estoy agradecida de que ella sea mi mamá y me cuide, no podría pedir una mejor amiga, compañera y confidente que mi mami.

_**Bueno este One-shot va para todas aquellas mamás que estén por aquí. Espero que hayan pasado un gran día con su familia y conocidos.**_

_**Gracias a todas las madre por estar para nosotros sus hijos y guiarnos en esta vida**_

_**Cuidence mucho adiosin ;3**_


End file.
